


Wholly insufficient

by unhealthyinlovewithfictionalcharacters



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellarke, Drabble, F/M, Post 5x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhealthyinlovewithfictionalcharacters/pseuds/unhealthyinlovewithfictionalcharacters
Summary: Clarke vents to Bellamy about him trying to take Madi away from her(very short)





	Wholly insufficient

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this site, I do (well more like did) run a fanfiction account on Tumblr that's been inactive for a while and more about Teen Wolf and TMR but if you're interested I can give you the link. This is just something I wrote, it's pretty lame but you know how it goes

“Clarke, you don’t understand.” He tried but she cut him off.  
“No, Bellamy, that’s the thing. I do get it. I understand. But she’s all I had for six years. You had everyone with you- Monty, Harper, Raven, Murphy, Emori.” Clarke took a steady breath, her eyes closing for the briefest of moments before they opened to meet his again, a lump lodged into her throat. “You had Echo.  
And I don’t blame you. I don’t blame any of you for a moment for leaving me behind. It had to be done. But for six months after you left, I was in pain, I was alone and even after everything I had survived I was dying. I was starving, and the wastes nearly killed me,” Clarke laughed humourlessly, turning away from him, remembering something else. “Hell, I nearly killed me. I had the gun in my hand and my finger on the trigger and all I could think was that maybe Jasper had it right. But then I found Shadow Valley and Madi found me. She was the only thing keeping me going. I had no idea if you guys had made it or if you were going to come back.”  
She turned back to him, her eyes filling with tears she refused to spill. Bellamy seemed frozen, the only movement coming from his eyes searching hers. He didn’t seem to be able to speak so she continued, taking a step closer to him and gripping his biceps tightly. He still didn’t speak.  
When she spoke again, her voice threatened to crack, nearly shaking him as she spoke. “I called you every day for six years, Bellamy and for six years I was met with nothing but static. My heart broke 2199 times and Madi was the only one there to help me put it back together and you nearly took her away from me.”  
Bellamy sucked in a shuddering breath, wrapping his hands loosely around her forearms as her hands still gripped at his arms. “I didn’t know- I didn’t know you called us everyday… for six years…”  
She broke away from his touch slowly, feeling instantly colder as she did so, their eyes never leaving the others. “No Bellamy, I called you everyday. I called you.”


End file.
